


Career Perks

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 9 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://gilly131.livejournal.com/profile">gilly131</a>'s prompt of <i>girl!harry/luna/Severus: penguin, cult, ink</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Career Perks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gilly131](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gilly131).



> Written on 9 May 2006 in response to [gilly131](http://gilly131.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _girl!harry/luna/Severus: penguin, cult, ink_.

Snape enjoyed his cult of two, particularly when Luna was in a creative mood. He had graciously brewed the special ink which Lovegood was using to tattoo a small, animated penguin on their lover's breasts, and his cock hardened to hear Harry—or "Ree," as the students had taken to calling her since the "accident"—gasp as the figure waddled over her nipple. 

"Suck it," he ordered Luna, stripping off.

Luna obeyed, spreading her legs wider to allow him to climb between them on the bed. 

"Bite it," he instructed, as his fingers found a welcome and Ree began to keen.


End file.
